


boys and their cats

by Okumen



Category: Belmonde le Visiteur | ベルモンド Le VisiteuR
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Georges brings a weird ball of fluff to the basement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys and their cats

At first, he didn't know what he was looking at. It was just a ball of fluff in a basket, that Georges had brought with him down to the basement one day. Belmonde looked up at Georges, who smiled, and urged the battered boy to try touching it. When he did, the ball of fluff moved, and suddenly a pair of eyes were staring at him. Belmonde took a startled step back, and stared at the fluff as Georges sat down on the cold stone floor. His friend told him to sit down, and after a few moments Belmonde did, eyes still trained on the fluff ball.

"Georges, what is that?" he asked, jumping when Georges picked up the fluff that was surprisingly many and long limbs. "It's a kitten, Belucchi." he said, laughing at the look of confused and awkward bewilderment on Belmonde's face when he handed him the cat. "We found him, the vice abbot and I. He's for you." Belmonde was definitely shocked. "For me...?" Georges nodded. "Yes."

Belmonde looked down at the fluff ball - no, the cat, it was a cat - and met its eyes. It looked like it was smiling warmly at him, and its fur was just as fluffy and soft as it looked. A small smile stretched his lips, and a faint red spread across his cheeks. "Camus." he said, and Georges blinked in surprise. "Camus?"

"I want to call him Camus."

Georges thought about why for a few moments, then seemed to realize why it might be that name in specific. "After Philippe Camus? The writer?" Belmonde nodded. "Yes. Abbot read one of his works with us, right? L'Histoire d'Olivier de Castille et Artus d'Algarbe." It was the first book they had read together, all three of them. He was never going to forget that, and it was perfect. Wasn't it? "Don't you think so too, Georges?" Georges gave him a confused look. "Think what?" Belmonde just smiled, teeth showing happily. "Right?"

Shaking his head, Georges leaned back on his arms with a sigh. "You make absolutely no sense, Belucchi." he said, but he was smiling. "You're ridiculous." Belmonde laughed, stroking the cat over the head and back. "You're the ridiculous one, Georges." He smiled brightly at his best friend. "Thank you, Georges!"

The surprise swept over Georges face again, but then he grinned. "I'm glad that you're happy, Belucchi."


End file.
